


跟男朋友在酒吧喝酒时撞见了家长

by Cat_TowerNUMBER4



Series: 西幻AU [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4
Summary: 感谢@司马狐蝶的提议！不过可能不是老师想看的内容hhhhhh是【拉凯】如何拒绝恶魔的后篇，推荐阅读前篇Summary：凯隐被拉亚斯特撺掇去酒馆喝酒。在他喝得晕乎乎抱着他的男朋友（一把镰刀）回忆童年的时候，一抬头他就看到好久不见了的师父兼监护人在看着他。Warning：十分ooc的西幻au，设定是暗影法师凯隐和恶魔拉亚斯特，虽然一点都看不出来而且写得很弱智就是了（…）作者轻度酒精过敏，长这么大没喝过几次酒，从有限的饮酒记忆中努力回忆所以写得很不可信
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Rhaast
Series: 西幻AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991869
Kudos: 1





	跟男朋友在酒吧喝酒时撞见了家长

**Author's Note:**

> 补档

凯隐挺直腰杆，在阴影的角落里深呼吸，紧绷着面无表情的脸，走到路边这家酒馆门前挂着的油灯下，冷静地推开了门。  
喧闹扑面而来。深夜来饮酒的人坐满了一桌又一桌，凯隐快速地扫视一遍全场，以一种努力想要保持自然熟练的姿势走向吧台。拉亚斯特在他脑子里说着“不要让我丢脸了”、“不就是去点一杯酒吗没关系的”之类给他壮胆的话，凯隐也顺利地抵达了吧台，过程中既没有发生任何意外也没有引起任何人的注意。  
他在木质的吧台前坐下，无所事事的酒保问他要喝什么。凯隐盯着上面挂着的菜单，完全陌生的名词他一点都看不懂，更不要说分清都是什么类型的酒了。  
拉亚斯特跟他说了一个完全没听过的词，凯隐愣了一会才反应过来，这应该是一种酒的名称。他犹豫着跟酒保说了那个词，他应该是听懂了转身去取酒。就着这个间隙，凯隐问拉亚斯特：“这是什么？”  
“你等下就知道了。”拉亚斯特神神秘秘地回道。  
“听上去不像是好东西。”凯隐下结论，“如果是好的东西，你现在已经在大肆夸耀了。”  
“我是那么轻浮的性格吗？”拉亚斯特反问。“你马上就知道了。我给你的都是最好的。”  
“或许吧。”凯隐拄着下巴应道，酒保往他面前放下了他们要点的酒。在透明的玻璃杯中，红色和蓝色的酒液上下分层，透彻的液体反射着昏暗的火光。凯隐拿起杯子打量，又侧了侧杯子，发现仍然是泾渭分明的模样。  
“挺好看的。”凯隐点评道，“以前没少用来哄女孩子吧？我可不吃这套。”  
“你喝一口试试就知道了。”拉亚斯特睁着它的独眼无辜地说道，“要一大口，上下两层都同时喝到才好喝。”  
凯隐半信半疑，但仍是听着拉亚斯特的话，仰起头猛地灌了一大口。独属于酒精的浓烈辛辣味让凯隐在入口的一瞬间就皱起了脸，他能尝出来这杯并不是只有酿酒，里面还加入了一些其他的东西，稀释了原本十分浓郁的酒味，口感上也是带着果味的酸甜，但就算是这样，也让第一次喝酒的他感受到了味蕾上的冲击。  
“为什么会有人对这种东西上瘾？”凯隐嘟囔，对饮酒这件事的第一印象不太好。拉亚斯特则在不停地怂恿他再喝一口，还说等他喝多了就知道酒到底好在哪里了，结果在拉亚斯特的鼓动下凯隐三两口就喝完了那一小杯，还学着拉亚斯特跟他说的语气，冲着吧台那边喊了一句“再来一杯！”。  
有一件事是凯隐不知道的。鉴于拉亚斯特对凯隐的了解都是从凯隐的脑子里搜刮出来的，所以这件事拉亚斯特也不知道，它也完全没有预料到这种情况：凯隐的酒量很差。  
以至于凯隐在喝完第一杯酒的时候，他就已经从耳朵一直发烫到脸颊，甚至觉得有一点晕乎乎的困倦。凯隐的思绪开始飘向一些奇怪的方向，他捋了捋扎成马尾的长发，问拉亚斯特：“你觉得我是现在比较好看，还是之前的好看？”  
“现在啊。”完全没意识到这是送命题的拉亚斯特果断回答，它隐约觉得凯隐问的这个问题有点奇怪，但凯隐现在的造型是拉亚斯特参与了一部分塑造的，它自然觉得自己的眼光无比独到，是独一档的，因此毫不犹豫地就说出了自己的答案。  
凯隐一下子就不高兴了：“那你就是觉得我之前不好看了是吗？”拉亚斯特一惊，刚想辩解一句不是，就被凯隐从椅子下踢了个正着。凯隐喝了一大口端上来的酒，眯着眼睛开始说起话来：“我不许你这样说劫大师。”他突然说出了劫的名字，拉亚斯特一下子摸不透凯隐的意思，只好由着他自言自语下去。  
“那时是劫大师收养了我。如果没有他，我可能已经饿死了。”凯隐低声说着，“影流是很好的地方，新的流派，没有特别多的规矩，除了劫大师致力于把我们训练成自律听话的杀手。我那时……八岁的时候吧，想要留长头发，被他们追着要剪掉，说不允许。然后，劫大师教会了我编辫子，还说这样子就能把头发蓄起来了——而且把头发扎起来，用掠影步从墙里出来的时候不会有一把头发卡在墙里……”凯隐颠三倒四地说着以前的事情，想到什么就说什么，拉亚斯特选择当个尽职的听众，在凯隐回忆自己的童年自己第一次杀人的情形和抱怨劫板着个脸才三十岁就像六七十的古板老头子时回应“嗯”“我知道”“对你说过”。  
凯隐喝了一杯又一杯，但他尽管他从清醒到微醺只需要一杯不到，但要到达醉酒的程度似乎还很远，更不要说醉得不省人事。凯隐的说话重点已经转移到了好久没见大家了不知道他们还活着没，而就在这时拉亚斯特发现凯隐身后站着个十分熟悉的人，十分有魄力的眼神看得拉亚斯特有些心虚，但因为酒精而感觉钝化的凯隐还一无所觉。  
“凯隐，凯隐。你还清醒吗。”拉亚斯特忧心忡忡地喊他，“如果你能够回头看一下的话，有个熟人正在你后面，盯着你有一会了。”  
谁？为了证明自己一点都没醉，凯隐转过头去，一眼过去当场把凯隐吓得酒醒了大半：他回忆当年中的最佳男配角劫大师此时正双手抱胸站在他身后，脸上无悲无喜，血红的眼瞳似乎带着些（凯隐觉得的）杀气。  
啊哦。

-+-  
凯隐现在人在比尔吉沃特。比尔吉沃特不是个太平地方，鱼龙混杂，但胜在没有教会势力渗透，甚至当地人并不欢迎他们。比尔吉沃特的人要么只信奉自己，要么就有自己的原生信仰，教会宣扬的和谐真善美在这里没能讨到市场。尽管如此，那群家伙还是想办法在这里盘踞下一小片地盘，他们大部分时候与比尔吉沃特人相安无事，但也有自己的门路打听逃到这里的亡命之徒并将他们缉拿回去。所以说凯隐在这里其实并不完全安全，但他们仍然选择了在这里落脚。  
真正脱离了教会掌控的地方应该在海外的暗影岛。但暗影岛上存在的都是亡灵，不仅物资匮乏，而且极不适合活人停留，因此凯隐和拉亚斯特很快就将它划出了计划。最后他们选中了比尔吉沃特，一方面是因为没有别的更适合的地方了，另一方面拉亚斯特有一个没有告诉凯隐的考量，那就是比尔吉沃特数量众多的酒馆。  
比尔吉沃特是一个海岛型城邦，大部分人的营生都离不开环绕着比尔吉沃特的那片海。因此，比尔吉沃特大部分的青壮男子都是水手，他们会运送货物，也会出海打猎。到了晚上，比尔吉沃特码头边一排排的酒馆便充斥着上岸的水手，但在酒馆里不仅有大声吹嘘的水手，一些不为人知的交易和会面也在其中进行，而保证这些交易的安全的便是比尔吉沃特不成文的规矩：任何人都不许在酒馆里闹事。  
比尔吉沃特没有法律，更不会有执法者，但大部分人都心照不宣地遵守着这条规则，或许它是有历史来历，但凯隐和拉亚斯特都不会费心去考究：他们只需要一个安全且不会被发现的地方落脚，躲一下风头，再回去继续大闹特闹。在他们拟定了逃往比尔吉沃特的路线后，凯隐带着拉亚斯特一路往回走把教会在东南边境的驻地端了，沿途还顺手清理了很多大大小小的据点，他们本来还想往王都那边去的，但是凯隐掂量了一下个人实力和对方实力有所提升的圣骑士正规军，没必要继续冒进，因此当机立断往比尔吉沃特去了。当然他这种行为绝对不是怂了，尽管拉亚斯特在他耳边一遍又一遍地叨叨他胆小怕事，在凯隐忍不住呛了一句“是啊你这么勇猛所以你现在在镰刀里待着呢”回去拉亚斯特就不再发表意见了（在路上闲着没事干的时候还是会小声抱怨两句）。  
但他们也没有做无用功。毕竟他们当着驻地所在的城市里几乎全部市民的面，冲进去圣堂把里面血洗了个干净，最后一身血走出来把他们的典籍烧了，高声宣布教会宣扬的神明已然逝去——虽然很快教会就会派人过来重新修整和掌控这座城市，但怀疑的种子已经在市民的心里种下，质疑的声音在私下流传，教会的根基已经开始动摇了。  
在凯隐和拉亚斯特来到比尔吉沃特后，拉亚斯特便开始加大力度怂恿凯隐去喝一杯——它甚至煞有介事地给凯隐科普比尔吉沃特的酒馆文化，终于在一个烦不胜烦的夜晚，凯隐挑中了一家看上去相当朴实的酒馆，鼓起勇气走了进去。  
然后就在醉醺醺的情况下跟已经分别了好几年的前•监护人狭路相逢。  
凯隐用脚跟踢了踢拉亚斯特，在脑子里用私人频道问拉亚斯特是不是自己出幻觉了。在得到拉亚斯特肯定的回复后，凯隐后知后觉地开始尴尬和紧张起来。  
尴尬是因为在他模糊的记忆里他刚才还在怀念影流的众人，而且不知道劫在他身后站了多久了，有没有听到他前面抱怨的内容。但紧张是完全不应该的，一来他已经离开影流好几年了，就算影流禁酒，也应该管不到他头上；二来他已经是个成年人了，成年人去酒馆喝酒是没有任何问题的！尽管这样想着壮胆，凯隐还是心虚地视线游移了一会，才努力以一副已经独立自主自强自立的样子跟劫打招呼：“劫大师，好巧。”  
“嗯。没想到会在这里遇到你。”劫淡淡地回复，完全没有一点见到失散多年的亲弟子时应有的情绪波动。他打量了一下凯隐和脚边的镰刀，在凯隐不知道该如何把话接下去的时候问道：“事情处理得怎么样了？”  
“解决了。”凯隐干巴巴地回答，他骤然想起拉亚斯特是害他离开影流的罪魁祸首，而现在他正在跟这个恶魔一块相亲相爱地喝酒，不禁升起了愧疚感。劫看到他尴尬的神情，指了指拉亚斯特，问：“这位是？”  
“呃。就是那个，拉亚斯特。”凯隐更尴尬了，拉亚斯特在他脑子里对劫说了句你好，于是凯隐当起了传声喇叭：“哦，他说你好。”  
“你好。”劫客套了一句，又对凯隐说道：“我相信你能把自己的事情处理好，如果你想回来的话，我们在旧均衡的村子里，我们随时欢迎。”  
果然刚才伤春悲秋时说的话被听见了！凯隐晃了晃头，不过既然他们在旧均衡的村子里，也就是说仍在艾欧尼亚境内，他好奇地问：“既然你们在村子里，那你来比尔吉沃特要做什么？是有在这里的工作吗？”  
“私人恩怨。”劫冷酷地说道，他倚在吧台边，把酒保招过来对他说了一个名字，很快酒保就端了一杯琥珀色的液体过来，劫拿起那杯酒，侧过头去看酒馆里的某张桌子。  
凯隐顺着劫的目光看去，发现那张桌子上坐着一个兜帽上露出一双毛绒绒的动物耳朵，脸上画着彩纹，还戴着鼻环，一看就很社会的美女。  
凯隐看看那个美女，又转过头看看劫，还没等他品出些什么，再回头去看的时候就发现有一个长着尖细的长耳朵的男子坐到了那位美女身边，两人很亲昵地靠在一起喝酒说话。  
“呃。”凯隐看到劫依然目不转睛地盯着那两人，忍不住发出了点声音试图打破这片尴尬。“要我帮忙吗？”比如说把那个看上去很风骚的男的打一顿什么的。  
“他们占了我们的地方，还打伤了不少人。”看凯隐似乎想歪了，劫主动解释道，“不用了，我今天没打算动手，我来看看他们是什么情况。”  
“你喝得也不少，早点回去休息吧。”  
“哦，好。”凯隐点了点还晕乎乎的头，抓起拉亚斯特就往外走去。他跟劫说了一声“再见”，劫朝他挥了挥手，凯隐推门出去，凛冽的海风吹得他清醒了一些。他们沿着蜿蜒的海岸线走回住下的旅馆，深夜的比尔吉沃特仍未寂静下来，在黑暗中似乎有些人蠢蠢欲动，但看到凯隐肩上的镰刀时又收敛了回去。  
月关透过迷蒙的海雾落下惨白的光，凯隐盯着那个模糊的半圆，忽然想起了一件事：“拉亚斯特，我刚才是不是——？”  
“对。所以你的酒钱是劫给的。”  
“那可不行。我——”凯隐转身正打算回到酒馆里，拉亚斯特满怀恶意地提醒他：“别那么着急。你看看你的口袋，里面都有些什么？”  
凯隐把手伸进衣服的口袋里，一下子就愣住了。他弯曲手指抓了抓，口袋里空空如也，他一瞬间反应了过来，然而尽管对拉亚斯特的习性了如指掌，凯隐也忍不住恼怒地骂道：  
“拉亚斯特，你真是个唯恐天下不乱的混账！”  
“确实。这就是跟恶魔同行的风险，我以为你已经很清楚了。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> PS. 拉亚斯特是故意的，它就是想让凯隐跟别人起冲突然后打起来，它喜欢看凯隐杀人


End file.
